The present application relates to a biological signal detection electrode and a biological signal detection apparatus that are preferably applied when, for example, brain waves are obtained as electronic signals.
There is a related-art apparatus obtaining brain waves from many electrodes that are disposed on a headgear etc. and in contact with the scalp of a test subject wearing the headgear.
The electrodes of this apparatus are attached to the scalp using an electrically conductive paste because there are differences in the presence of hair or the head shape among individuals.
Accordingly, this apparatus imposes troublesome work such as attachment of many electrodes to the scalp as well as washing of hair to remove the paste.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2006-6666 and No. 2006-34429, etc. propose an electrode in which an elastic member soaked in a conductive liquid of physiological saline or a mixture of physiological saline and alcohol is closely disposed at the end of a conductive member, the physiological saline or the mixture is seeped when the elastic member is pushed against the scalp, and the conductive member is electrically connected to the scalp via the physiological saline or the mixture.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-165386 etc. propose an electrode in which a felt piece including a bundle of bonded felt bars with round tips containing a conductive liquid is brought into contact with the scalp to obtain brain wave signals.